Foundries use automated matchplate molding machines for forming sand molds. Formed sand molds are subsequently filled with molten metal material, cooled, and then broken apart to release metal castings. There are several prior art systems for this purpose including several prior art systems assigned to the present Assignee, Hunter Automated Machinery Corporation, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,738 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,058 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,664 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,199 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,218 to Hunter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,722 to Hunter. The entire disclosures of these patent references are hereby incorporated by reference as the present invention may be incorporated or used in these types of molding systems. Additional reference can be had to these patent references for additional details of the state of the art and to see potential applicability of the present invention.
In automated matchplate molding machines of this type such as the HMP type molding machine that is manufactured and commercially available from Hunter Automated Machinery Corporation, the present assignee of the instant application, a pair of safety curtains is provided for safety reasons. The safety curtains are a type of sensor that define a safety zone that encompasses the outer sides of the molding machine in close proximity to the working interior of the machine. When this safety zone is breached, the entire molding machine is halted to a stop to shut down all operations and thereby prevent a worker who is breached the safety zone from being struck by the components or caught in the components of the molding machine.
While the foregoing inventions have set forth significant advances and advanced the state-of-art, there is still further room for improvement in automated molding machinery which is the subject of the present invention.